First Time High Schooler
by pchop
Summary: A new high school in Orb, the capital city of North Seed Republic, brings together hundreds of students from all over the country. One of them being Cagalli Yula Atha. Cagalli enters with her mission on her mind, but finds more than she could imagine; drama, heartache, loneliness, joy, adventure, acceptance, love and more await her for her junior year. AU. Drabbles/Flash. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new drabble story! I haven't written in a while, so bear with me. I hope you all (most likely not many readers) enjoy. Please PM or comment any questions. **

Chapter 1: New School

For the new school year, hundreds of teens from all over the region (and neighboring regions), waited outside to enter their new school, the new Onogoro Inclusive Magnet Academy. Many brought there for specific reasons.

For those of Heliopolis High, there was a terrible accident; a huge fire— an explosion— caused by a science experiment gone wrong. No one was harmed besides the two young men who occupied the chemistry lab that unfortunate morning; those two young men tragically lost their lives.

Students from Zodiac Alliance, one of the top schools in the _world_, suffered a similar fate. But, it was an outside force that caused the destruction. Smoke bombs, arson, and explosives left over a dozen students and faculty dead. Authorities continue to investigate.

Others, coming from nearby towns and neighborhoods, just want to try out the new school. Some are local freshman. 16-year-old Cagalli Yula Atha is the former. But there is another, more personal reason for her enrolling.

Cagalli stood outside of the large, white building with one hand gripping her backpack strap and the other holding a photo of a woman with two newborn babies in her arms. With a sigh, Cagalli tucked the photo into her letterman jacket pocket and made her way to the entrance.

**End Note: Please leave a review. I live off of those and they help me know you're reading. Plus, they are super motivating for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friend?

Cagalli heaved a sigh as she stood in front of her locker. The first day was finally complete, and she was one of the only students left in the halls. Slowly, she turned the dial until her locker door opened. So far, other than her backpack and jacket, only a notebook and a textbook from her science class was inside. She had four out of her eight classes today (the welcoming assembly took up almost two hours of the school day) and wondered how full her locker would become as the months went on.

Onogoro Academy included many areas of study. Besides the core math, science and literature classes, the students could pick to study almost any topic they could think of; from culinary arts to robotics. It was almost like a University's curriculum. As a junior, Cagalli was required to take Algebra, Physical Science and Contemporary Literature (The classes of the day). The rest of her roster, for the first half of the school year, included: Physical Education, Health, Political Science, Culinary I and Orb History.

_I wonder if he'll be in any of my classes,_ she thought as she zipped her bag.

Heaving another sigh, she shut her locker. Instantly, she gasped. Her bag fell to the ground. A boy, with brown skin and hair, who was eye level to her, was standing beside her.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, her hand clenching to her chest.

The boy bent down and picked her backpack up, handing it to her.

"Ah, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to shock you."

"You shouldn't creep up on people," she flung her bag over her shoulder. "I didn't hear you come up."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head and looked down, sheepishly. "I was a little nervous coming over here."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're Cagalli, right?"

Hearing her name caused her heart to race, and she feared what he would say next.

_Does he know?_ she thought.

"Cagalli Yula? You used to play field hockey in my town."

Cagalli let out a breath. She almost chuckled.

"You're referring to Desert Dawn," she said.

"Yeah!" the boy lit up."I saw the name on your jacket, but I wasn't completely sure, so I had to come see for myself."

Cagalli smiled.

"Well, my days with them are over. It was fun, but mainly something for me to do so I could escape home. I needed to let out frustration and my list of extracurricular activities were limited by being homeschooled."

"I didn't know you were homeschooled."

"Well, you don't know me," she shrugged.

Cagalli began to take her leave. Giving her farewells, she started down the hall.

"Wait," the boy shouted.

Cagalli turned around.

"I always thought you were really cool," his cheeks were red, "and I am glad to see that we now go to the same school…would you want to hang out sometime?"

"What year are you in?"

"I'm a junior," he said, proudly.

Cagalli's face contorted into an expression that read skepticism.

"You don't look it…"

"Well I am!" his entire face was red now.

She giggled.

"What's your name?"

"Ahmed."

"Nice to meet you, Ahmed. We can definitely hang out sometime."

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Friends

Cagalli sat at the lunch bench, with her chin in the palm of her hand, as she absentmindedly forked a marinara soaked meatball around her nearly empty plate. For the umpteenth time, she surveyed the cafeteria. Each day it became busier and fuller, and by next week, Cagalli presumed, that it would be even more packed.

_Hopefully, by then, I'll find who I'm looking for_, she thought, stuffing the meatball in her mouth.

"Hi!"

Cagalli began coughing, as she nearly swallowed her meatball whole.

"Oh, sorry!"

Cagalli looked to see who had startled her. A young woman, with short auburn hair, was standing next to her with her hand covering her mouth. Two young men accompanied her.

"Miriallia, you shouldn't scare people while they're eating," said the young man with a mop of brown curls.

The girl, Miriallia, frowned at him.

"I didn't mean to," she said to Cagalli.

Cagalli wiped her mouth with a napkin before smiling at them.

"Yeah, I know," she said. "Seems like I scare easily." she looked over the three of them and realized she had at least one class with each of them. "Not to sound rude, but did you want something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um…nothing in particular…" the other male spoke.

"We noticed you were sitting all alone, and wondered if you wanted some company," Miriallia said.

Other than a brooding kid at the end of the table, Cagalli _was_ all alone. For the last couple of days Ahmed had joined her, but today was the start of his Military Training/Education Program.

"I don't mind," Cagalli scooted over, and immediately the trio sat down.

"This is Sai." Miriallia pointed to the young man wearing glasses. "And this is my boyfriend Tolle." She pointed to the curly haired one.

"Nice to meet all of you," Cagalli smiled.

"And this is…" Miriallia's head perked up as she scanned the area. "Flay?"

A red headed girl in a pink dress, just a couple of yards from the table– who Cagalli had not noticed before—turned to face them.

"Where are you going?" Miriallia asked. "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

The girl looked at Cagalli, and, with a scowl, said, "no." She walked off.

"I wonder what that was about," Tolle said.

_She looks familiar_, Cagalli thought as she watched Flay walk away.

* * *

**I want to thank my first reviewer for the review and enthusiasm! I hope you stick with me on my journey to create a story using only moments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Boy

With folded arms, Cagalli tapped her foot on the marble floor as she waited for the group of students in front of her to disperse from the activity board. It was the beginning of the second week, and, with mostly all of the enrolled students in attendance, the halls were packed like sardines during breaks. Cagalli sighed. She had been standing there for ten minutes, and, if the students didn't hurry, she would be late for her Algebra class.

Another couple of minutes went by before the students cleared the way. Yet, one boy remained. His back was to Cagalli, and he hadn't moved for a while, his eyes fixated on the pinned form in front of him. Cagalli stood next to him. She eyed the many papers and posters bulletined on the board. There was news about an upcoming welcoming dance, club sign up sheets, health pamphlets, and flyers about various sports. Her gaze drifted to the flyer on the far right side, just hanging off of the board. It read: "Onogoro Academy's Girls Field Hockey." She brushed her fingers across it, stopping before touching it again and then, eventually pulling her hand away. With a rise and fall of her shoulders, she heaved a noticeable breath.

"Are you thinking of joining any club or sports?" the boy next to her had spoke.

She stared at him. His eyes were still fixated on the form in front of him.

"Are you thinking of joining the basketball team?" she responded, staring at the same form.

He sighed and faced her with a smile. Cagalli found his smile to be kind, and the sight of it made her want to smile, too.

"I played in my old school, but I was thinking maybe I try something new since I'm here."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." her gaze returned to the field hockey flyer. "Do you really want to play?"

He looked back at the form. "I do, but I'm feeling a little...insecure."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I might be nervous because I'm in a new school. Though, many of my friends are here."

"Are you from Zaft or Heliopolis?"

"Heliopolis," he said. "An old friend of mine went to Zaft, and he's here as well. Zaft could be another reason why I'm nervous. That was a top school, and a lot of the guys were great players. I wonder if they'd even pick me."

Cagalli frowned.

"Try out anyway."

He turned to her again, eyes wide and questioning.

"I have a feeling you were really good in your old school, so I say go for it." She shrugged.

"Then maybe you should try out," he motioned to the hanging flyer.

"I had my fun with that sport. I could always join a sport in the spring, and I might join a club."

They smiled at each other.

"I'll stay after school then. I thought about joining robotics, but I'll leave things like that for Athrun."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah...we were really close when we were younger." he looked at his digital wrist watch. "I should go, I have workshop."

Cagalli nodded. "I have to go, too...I'm Cagalli," she stuck out her hand.

The young man grabbed it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Kira," he said.

Her heart dropped. Kira began to walk away, waving, and saying his farewells, Cagalli could not hear him. Sound and time was lost to her. She stood there, watching him, mouth agape, until he turned the corner and was no longer in her vision. Her arm was still extended, her hand holding on to air.

_Could it really be? _She thought.

Without a second to spare, she ran to her locker. She made it there in a matter of seconds. Hastily, she turned the dial until it finally popped open. Quickly, she went into her backpack and pulled out a photo. It was of the woman holding the two babies. One of the babies had brown hair, just like Kira. Cagalli squinted. She could barely make out the baby's eye color, but, after her recent encounter, she was confident they were purple. She flipped the photo to the backside; the names Kira and Cagalli written on it.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hello Again

Miriallia's knees hit the table, rattling it, as she enthusiastically stood up. With a huge grin, she began waving her hand in the air.

"Kira!" she shouted. "We're over here."

Cagalli nearly choked on her cracker. She slowly turned around and saw Kira, with his lunch tray in hand, walking towards them. Her heart pounded.

When he had reached them, all of her new friends greeted him. Kira looked at Cagalli.

"You're the person I met yesterday," he said with a smile.

Cagalli nodded. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"You met Cagalli already?" Miriallia said.

"Yes," Kira and Cagalli said simultaneously.

"Cool, no need for introductions then," Tolle said. "So, Kira, what classes do you have? What class do you have next?"

Kira sat next to Cagalli. He went into his pocket and pulled out his folded roster. Cagalli watched him intently as he unfolded it and stared at the list. As he looked, she tried to discreetly glance herself, but couldn't make out anything without being noticed.

"Looks like I have health next," he said as he passed Tolle the piece of paper.

Cagalli inwardly smiled.

"I guess I'll see you there," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Locker Error

Cagalli watched, with a raised brow, as the green haired, young man struggled with the combination of the locker—her locker. He had been at it for a few minutes, and Cagalli could tell he was starting to get frustrated, with him mumbling under his breath and stomping his foot. She chuckled. Was he trying to break in, or was he mistaken? It was amusing either way—since he struggled—but Cagalli assumed it must've been the latter. It was only the second week of the school year, and she barely knew anyone, so she doubted anyone would want to break into _her_ locker?

She walked closer to him, tapped his shoulder. He jumped. Cagalli let out another laugh.

"Uh…Oh…Sorry, you gave me a scare," he said, mildly winded.

"I see," she looked at her lock, which was in the young man's grasp. "Can I help you with something?"

He looked at her perplexed.

"This is my locker."

He looked at the lock and then back at Cagalli. She carried a bemused smile. His eyes widened and he pulled a small, ripped piece of paper from his pants pocket.

"But it says here that his locker is locker 5563…Isn't this…"

Cagalli pointed to the number that was engraved on the top of locker door. It read 5562. The young man looked at Cagalli and blushed.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said. "your locker is the one next to mine. It's an easy mistake."

He moved over, so that Cagalli could open her locker. He began to open the other.

"It actually isn't mine," he said. "my friend needed me to drop off his things while he ran back to his last class to grab something."

"Oh…" she said, grabbing her jacket.

"Nicol!" they heard someone say

The green haired boy turned to greet another young man who approached him from the side.

"I'm glad you found my locker. Could you put this folder in there?"

"I actually didn't," Nicol blushed again. "I accidently mistaken her locker for your locker." He pointed to Cagalli.

The other young man looked at Cagalli. She felt frozen under his gaze, and she didn't understand it. His green eyes peered into hers, but in the softest way…and yet, she felt nervous.

"I'm sorry about that," the young man smiled, apologetically.

She shrugged. "It's fine."

"By the way," Nicol intruded, "what is your name? I'm Nicol," he stuck his hand out, "and this is Athrun."

_That name sounds familiar_, she thought.

"Cagalli," she took both of their hands. "Are you guys just starting?"

"Yes," Nicol said.

Cagalli needn't asked, by their red jackets, she could tell they were students from Zaft.

"Welcome."

"Thanks," Athrun smiled.

"I'm hoping we all can adjust. This school is in a different neighborhood than we're used to."

"Well," Cagalli said, "everyone is new to this school, and besides, you have people from your old school attending, so at least you aren't alone."

"Anyone here from your old school?" Athrun asked her.

For a split second, Cagalli frowned and stared at the ground. She shook her head. "I was homeschooled," she said.

For a moment, there was silence.

As if reading her thoughts, Nicol said, "You're not alone either."

Cagalli looked at him.

"You met us."

* * *

**As always R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alone Time

Cagalli's journey up the bleachers came to a halt when she noticed someone seated at the top of them. The person was hunched over, their head buried in their knees. Considering football hadn't started, Cagalli expected to be completely alone, like she had been the previous Friday. With a sigh, she began to turn back the way she came, but then she heard the person whimper. She made her way towards them.

"Hey," she said. "Is everything alright?"

The person slowly lifted their head. Cagalli gasped.

"Kira?"

His eyes were swollen, and red. Tears rain down his cheeks. He looked heartbroken. Without thinking, Cagalli dropped her bag where she stood, hurriedly sat by him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She pulled him close. He was stiff at first, and she could feel him fidget for a moment, but soon he relaxed. He stayed in her arms, silently, for several minutes. All the while, Cagalli gently rubbed his back and assured him that it would be okay.

* * *

The two sat side by side in silence, staring at the orange, blue sky. Neither one of them knew how long they've been there, but it was peaceful. The weather was warm, with a slight breeze, and the only sound that was heard was the distant chirping of some birds. Minutes ago, they noticed some faculty members leaving the building. They suspected that they now were the only ones left on school grounds.

Cagalli frowned. "Why were you crying?" she turned to face Kira.

His face became sullen again. He propped his elbow on his knee and rested his face in his palm. He stared at the field below.

"The accident at Heliopolis was my fault."

He was becoming teary eyed.

"How could it have been your fault?" Cagalli asked.

"I was supposed to help them…Kuzzey and Rick. They asked me the day before, but I was so tired from studying that night. I overslept." His voice cracked. "I knew the formula better than everyone else…that's what everyone thinks…and I told them—" he covered his face with his hands and began to sob.

Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she said. "You weren't there…you don't know what happened."

He shrugged her hand away. "They mixed the wrong chemicals," he said. "If I had been there, I could have—"

"Stop it!"

His eyes widened and his sobs halted.

"No one is to blame," she continued.

Her eyes peered into his, blazing with determination. A determination for him. Kira looked at her with awe.

"No one is to blame," she repeated, softer.

Kira looked defeated.

"Kuzzey was my friend."

Her expression softened, and her shoulders slumped. Those words pierced her like an arrow.

_They weren't just schoolmates or classmates_, she thought, _they were friends…just a couple of weeks ago, he had lost his friend._

They were silent again, and they sat silent until the sun had set.

"You should get home," Kira had finally said. "It's getting too late for a girl—"

"I can take care of myself!"

Kira had let out his first chuckle of the day. "I know," he said. "But it would make me feel better if you would hurry home. Freaks come out on Friday nights."

She pouted. "I don't want to go."

He looked at her, perplexed. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Is this how you want to spend your Friday evening?" he looked sad again. "Being around me right now is not the best way to start your weekend. I don't want to bring you down."

She slid closer to him so that their arms and legs were touching. Instantly they felt warmer, inside and out.

"I can't leave you like this."

Kira saw the sincerity in her eyes, it made him feel secure.

"I could walk you home," he said.

"I told you...I don't want to go home."

There was a pause before he asked, "why not?"

Cagalli sighed. "Nothing would bring me down more than what lurks in that house."

Kira looked at her, opening his mouth, but not knowing what to say. He wanted to know more, but figured it was something sad. He was tired of sad. So, he made a mental note to find out later.

They stayed close to each other, saying nothing, but feeling content. The woes that they had earlier gradually washed away.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a little lengthier than a drabble, but still a flash chapter. You can see the narrator is more knowing towards the end...it's still limited third, but the narrator does know more than meets the eye, but favors Cagalli (it's still her story after all). This is the longest chapter so far, and _some_ chapters will be like that-even being longer- but this will still remain a drabble/flash fic. I hope my few readers enjoyed! More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something Blossoming

Cagalli stood in the doorway, breathless. All eyes were on her. Immediately, she felt her face heat up.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she closed the door behind her.

The teacher furrowed his brow.

"Coming in five—even 10—minutes after the start of class is late. But, coming in" -he looked at his wristwatch-"with 15 minutes left of the class is inexcusable, Miss Yula."

"There was something urgent that I—"

"Just take your seat! We can discuss it afterward."

With her head bowed, she walked to her seat. Most of the students watched her as she did so, and she had to fight the urge of scolding them for it. Her stomach tossed when she noticed Athrun was among those looking at her. She averted her gaze as she took her seat behind him.

Once seated, he turned around to face her (the teacher was busy writing on the board), and he slid his notebook onto her desk.

"You can copy my notes," he whispered. "we went over a lot today. No rush. You can give them back before the start of class tomorrow."

"You sure?" she said, opening the book.

He gave her a reassuring smile and nod, then went back to looking at the white board. If possible, her face got even hotter.

* * *

"Where ya going, Kira?" Tolle said.

Cagalli looked up from her tray, mouth stuffed with potatoes.

"I'm going to sit with Athrun today," he responded.

Cagalli quickly stood up, her knee hitting the underside of the table, but she ignored the developing pain.

"I'll come, too!"

Her friends looked at her with wide eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was by Kira's side. He smiled.

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Study Buddies

"Why the long face?" Cagalli said as she closed her locker.

Athrun was staring down at his notebook, frowning. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. The book was closed, but his expression showed that there was something about the book that was troubling him.

"Athrun?"

He sighed. "It's friday," he said in monotone.

"Yup!" Cagalli grinned widely. "Isn't that a good thing?"

He looked at her, smiled, then shut his locker; his notebook in hand.

"Yeah...but we have Orb History next and let's just say I'm not too fond of that class."

A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Here I was thinking that the top student, Athrun Zala, of the elite Zaft High, loved and excelled in all of his classes."

She smirked.

"Is that a joke?"

She shook her head. "It's no secret. I catch on to things fast anyway. Nicol also told me things."

Athrun sighed again.

"You're one of the smartest people from your old school, right? That's saying a lot. What is there to worry about?"

"I never cared much about history...and this is going to sound really bad, but I don't know much about _Orb's _history."

Cagalli gave him such an incredulous look that Athrun could feel his cheeks become red from embarrassment.

"It's the capital city," Cagalli stated.

"I know…"

"And it is where we go to school."

"I know! I know a lot of our country's history, but I never really focused-just forget it."

He slammed his back against the locker, rattling it, and slouched. His broken up face made Cagalli feel guilty.

"Why did you pick it?"

He looked at her.

"You chose it right?" she continued. "I know I chose it because knowledge of Orb has been beaten into my brain since I could talk, but why didn't you choose a different course?"

He stared at the ceiling, looking as if he were reflecting on something.

"History is important and, since I have to live here now, I thought it would be best to learn more of its history...and, it _is _the capital city." He finished off mockingly.

She giggled, they both did. They stared at each other for a moment, smiling. It was comforting to Cagalli, similar to the comfort she felt around Kira. She assumed that was a good thing, that Athrun was someone she could trust, but something bothered her and that was the other things that came with the comfort. She hadn't known him long, but the more time she spent around him the more heated a room would get, the more her heart rate increased, or the more sweaty her palms would become. It unnerved her...she was not used to feeling that way.

"I have an idea," she said.

Athrun gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not that great at science—-I don't care much about it anyway— but you are!"

"Okay…"

"Since I'm more knowledgeable in Orb History and you're better at science, why don't we tutor each other? At least help one another out in those subjects. It helps that we have those classes together."

Athrun pondered this, and he pondered longer than Cagalli was willing to wait. He noticed her building frustration and he smirked.

"Sounds good."

Her face lit up.

"Great! Let's start today-unless you have something to do afterschool…"

"Today is good."

"Okay, we could head to the library! It should be fairly empty since it's the weekend."

Athrun laughed.

"What's so funny?"she growled, her cheeks becoming puffy.

"You. I never seen someone so excited to study on a Friday afternoon."

Her face turned red.

"I just...I think it would be…ugh! We're running late, so come on." with that, she ran ahead of him.

Athrun smiled as he watched her go. He took his phone out of his pocket. The clock read 1:15p. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He found himself following her lead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Watcher

Since they had insisted that she would be escorted home, Cagalli insisted that she was to be met two hours after the final bell, and that it would take place a couple of blocks away from the school. She also stressed that she wanted it to look as _normal_ as possible.

Looking at Kisaka, her escort, she sighed. He was stiff as ever, arms folded, face stoic, as he waited by the black car that they were to enter.

_The car looks normal enough, I suppose,_ Cagalli thought. _It would be better if he wasn't waiting for me. He's dressed too formal._

She walked over to him.

"Good evening, Cagalli."

"Hello, Kis—"

Cagalli caught sight of someone, just across the street, staring at them. Her eyes widened.

_Flay…_

Flay leaned against a traffic pole, arms folded. Even from the distance, Cagalli could feel the iciness from her glare. She wondered how long Flay had been over there. Out of all the people who could have spotted them, it had to be _her_. Flay was the last person she wanted to see.

As the weeks went by, Cagalli began to recognize who Flay was. She was the daughter of George Allster, a former governor of one of Seed Republic's regions: the Southern Region. They were never formally introduced, but spotted each other a couple of times at either a hearing or gala. And ever since they started school together, Flay never seemed pleased by Cagalli's presence.

Cagalli had hoped that Flay did not realize who she was, but, if she didn't before, she might have clued things together in the moment. Cagalli's heart pounded.

"Is something wrong?" Kisaka asked, taking Cagalli out of her trance.

Her eyes drifted back to her escort and she feigned a smile.

"No," she said. "But I would like this to be the last time you pick me up...at least for a while."

**Want to give a thanks to my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hot Chocolate

The first thing Cagalli saw, as she was leaving her final class of the day, was a paper mug being shoved in her face. With wide eyes, she turned her head to see who was attached to the arm that was extended in front of her. It was Athrun. He smiled, handsomely.

"Hot chocolate?" he said.

Cagalli moved pass the threshold, into the hall, and made her way to the side of the door. She - with a confused look on her face - took the cup. She noticed that he had one, too.

"I made sure that they gave you extra whipped cream," he said.

Cagalli gave him a small smile. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

It was his turn to look confused, but the expression lasted for only a moment. His gaze drifted to the tiled floor, and he stared at it, sheepishly.

"I noticed that you looked sad today. You weren't as vibrant...I know, that doesn't sound right." he gave a dry chuckle. "I guess I noticed that you didn't carry your usual spark. I thought this would cheer you up."

All at once Cagalli's heart felt warm, restless, and like it would burst. Her face felt hotter than the cup she was holding. Athrun watched her with the most beautiful, sincere eyes she had ever witnessed.

"I know it isn't much, but I hope it helps."

She wanted to tell him just how much it meant to her, how she was feeling in that moment, but the words were caught in her throat. The only thing she could mutter was a simple "thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Her Partner

"Does everyone understand?"

Collectively, the students nodded their heads. Their eyes were fixed on the mechanical baby that their health teacher was holding. For the next two weeks, they were to take care of it. Cagalli sighed. She had never taken care of a baby before.

"Now," he continued, "I will give you all two minutes to choose your own partner. After that, I will assign partners for those who didn't get a chance to decide."

Murmurs floated around the room as the students looked back and forth from one another.

"Go!"

At first, Cagalli wasn't sure if she should ask him. Would it be weird if she was to partake on this assignment with _him_? But they were friends, so maybe not, and she did want to spend more time – _quality time_ \- with him. So, she quickly turned to face Kira and asked him if he would be her partner.

He gave her a smile and told her: "Yes."

**A long chapter (or "long") will be coming soon! Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lacus Clyne

Cagalli's Contemporary Literature class was silent as the teacher introduced them to their new classmate. Some were quiet out of respect, some were awestruck, and very few were disinterested. No matter the reason, all eyes were on the radiant girl standing by the teacher's desk. The girl carried a beautiful, kind smile. Her hair and white dressed flowed as she swayed gently. The girl was Lacus Clyne.

It was almost hard for Cagalli to believe that _Lacus Clyne, _the new pop star and daughter to the Northern Region's governor,was at her school. Almost hard because, when she really thought about it, a lot of the students come from similar backgrounds and importance. Flay, was a previous governor's daughter, Athrun's father's a mayor, and few other people she knew had family members in government. But none of them recently released a debut album and music video. Cagalli didn't have Lacus on her playlist (her music was too romantic and slow for Cagalli's taste. Cagalli liked songs with more of a beat—fast paced or edgy), but she knew of/heard her music.

Lacus lifted her manicured hand and waved.

"Hello, everyone!" she said, her voice sweet and melodic.

Most of the class greeted her back. With a bow, and a grin, Lacus made her way to the empty seat in the front.

…

It was the end of the school day and Cagalli was at her locker filling her backpack with her textbooks and notebooks. Her stomach rumbled as she did so.

_Snacks, no-__**dinner**__ then__studying_, she thought. _Then hopefully I get to bed early. _She yawned.

As she continued to pack up, she could hear Lacus' distinguishable voice from not too far away. Cagalli peered from behind her locker door and could see Lacus standing down the hall with Athrun in front of her, standing face to face. Even from the distance, Cagalli noticed the serene look that they both carried. Both looked very comfortable in each other's presence. That fact made Cagalli more curious (she didn't know that they were acquainted), so she continued to observe them.

Lacus had said something, and though Cagalli could not make out what it was, it had made Athrun smile. The next thing Lacus did made Cagalli gasp. On the tip of her toes, Lacus leaned forward with closed eyes and slightly puckered her lips. Cagalli was frozen in place. Athrun leaned forward and Cagalli felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her initial hunger was replaced with aggravating nausea.

Before his lips reached Lacus', Athrun paused. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"They're engaged you know."

Cagalli nearly jumped out of her skin. She had let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until then. She turned to see Ahmed watching Athrun and Lacus as well, and wondered how long he had been standing there.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"They're engaged."

Cagalli didn't think her heart could drop any lower, or that she could feel sicker, but both occurred upon hearing Ahmed words. She turned to look at them again, they were walking away—the opposite way.

"They aren't the only ones," Ahmed continued. "I come to realize that a lot of the 'elite,' or whatever you want to call them, have marriages arranged for them." He shrugged. "Makes me happy I'm not apart of that crowd. At least I get to choose who I'll be with when I'm older. Those two looked happy though."

Cagalli said nothing. Ahmed gave her a goofy smile, but she held no expression. She shut her locker, threw her backpack over her shoulder and brushed past him, leaving him to stand there alone and confused.

**Happy New Year :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I told you all that this drabble story would have a long chapter or two, well, here it is! I hope you all enjoy. Please leave any comments or critiques you may have.**

Chapter 14: The Party

Dearka Elsman was a senior at Onogoro Academy, a previous Zodiac Alliance student, and the son of one of the Northern Regions Representatives. Many out-of-town students received off-campus student housing in order to attend the school, but Dearka's parents entrusted him with his very own two-bedroom house, on the outskirts of Orb, that he shared with his friend Yzak. On Saturday October 19th, he threw a party.

* * *

Cagalli could hardly hear her own thoughts over the booming music and chit chat. The entire downstairs, of the house, was flooded with dancing and mingling Juniors and Seniors from her school. She glanced over to the kitchen and noticed two guys chugging beer bottles as a few other guys cheered them on; one of the instigators was the host of the evening. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

Cagalli leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the dining room (which was missing its usual table and chairs in order to serve as the dancefloor for the night), sipping grape soda out of a red, plastic cup, while watching a few people dance wildly in front of her. She tapped her foot to the fast-paced rhythm of the electronic beat. A part of her wanted to go on the floor herself—with the dance lessons she took as a child, she was an acceptable dancer—but another part felt nervous. She had yet to reveal such a side to her classmates, she still carried a slight guard when it came to parts of herself. But she was at a party now, so why not? She had sneaked into random parties a few times before. She pushed herself off the wall but, ready to swing her hips to the changing beat, but stopped in the middle of the room as, interrupted by a thought.

_No, not right now_. _I have to stay focused on…_

Cagalli began to look around. Still no sign of Kira. She sighed. He was a big part of the reason she came. Her other friends were reasons as well, especially Ahmed, who seemed to really want to make more friends and thought he'd score cool points by going to a party with so many "important kids," as he liked to call them. A smaller reason was that she thought she deserved to have some fun. All week she felt miserable.

"It's Lacus!" she heard a girl scream.

Cagalli turned her attention to the living room. Lacus and Athrun, the reason for her misery, were walking into the house. The sight of those two together made Cagalli's stomach wrench; just knowing they were to be married made her want to punch a wall. She didn't think that they would show up. For the time she has known Athrun, he didn't seem like the party type. He was so quiet and reserved. She had only met Lacus a few days ago, but the singer seemed too sweet and innocent to be at a high school, house party.

Cagalli headed toward the kitchen, hoping they—_he_—wouldn't notice her. The kitchen counter was covered with dozens of red cups, alcohol bottles, and soda bottles. Cagalli picked up a bottle of Patrón. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing a cup to pour its contents into. She was interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kira smiling at her.

"Kira!" the alcohol was instantly forgotten.

"Hey, Cagalli."

"What took you so long?"

"I had to finish drafting my history paper."

"Doing homework on a Saturday? Nerd," she smirked.

They laughed.

"What do you got there?" Kira asked.

He motioned towards the bottle and cup that was behind her. Cagalli looked at the items. She turned back to Kira with a sheepish look on her face.

"You shouldn't drink that stuff," he said.

"It's a party," she shrugged.

"So, let's party." he smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the dining room.

They began to dance with the other teens who were already on the "dancefloor." Though the faces were familiar, Cagalli never officially met all of them. Even so, that didn't stop her, or Kira, from spinning, twirling and shaking their groove things with them. Their bodies moved rapidly to the fast beats. Their feet tapped, their arms flailed, and their hips swayed. Time vanished. They were in a euphoric daze, lost to the drums and guitars blasting from the stereo.

Laughing uncontrollably as a boy spun her under his arm, Cagalli's hip accidently bumped someone. Still laughing, she turned around to apologize.

"I'm so-"

It was Lacus.

"Sorry," Cagalli's laughter had stopped.

Lacus' initial look of shock turned into a bright smile when she noticed that the person who had bumped her was a familiar face. Cagalli glanced her over. Lacus was clad in a knee-length dress, the skirt being a sky blue, with frills at the hem, while the top-the bosom area-was white. A frilly dress seemed to be the usual for her. Her look was a contrast to Cagalli's, who wore black leather boots, bleach washed skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black, leather jacket. Rebel meets princess.

_Who wouldn't want the pretty, pink princess? _Cagalli thought, bitterly.

She shook her head, mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thing. She should not care.

"Hey, Lacus."

Cagalli turned to see Kira by her side.

"Oh, so you know her, too..." it came out sour. Another mental slap.

"Kira!" Lacus said in that high-pitched, cheerful voice. "It is nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," he said, yelling over the crowd. "Have you met my friend Cagalli?"

Hearing Kira call her friend made Cagalli smile. She knew that they were, but the confirmation coming from him brought a warmth she didn't know she needed.

"Yes, we have class together," Lacus said.

"Cool, which class?"

"Lit," Cagalli says. "So...how long have you two known each other?" Her question comes out dry.

"Not very long," Kira said. "Me and Athrun recently reunited, remember? He introduced me to her earlier in the week. We also have a class together."

"That's right," Lacus nodded.

"Where is Athrun?" Kira asked. "He's here, right?"

"Excuse me."

Cagalli didn't bother to hear Lacus' answer before walking through the crowd of the living room. She didn't want to hear anything about Athrun. Her goal was to avoid him for the night. And Lacus, but that shipped sailed. She made her way up the stairs, walking over a few people making out, two being Miriallia and Tolle. She gagged at that.

She searched the hall, looking to be alone for just a moment, and found herself entering one of the two bedrooms. The room was quiet and dark. She shut the door behind her, and began feeling the wall for a light switch. Once illuminated, Cagalli was greeted by a simple, boyish room: a single dresser, plaid curtains on the two windows, a few posters of cars, bikini models and guitarists, a twin bed, and a guy sitting on it. Cagalli nearly screamed at the sight of someone else in the room.

They both stared at each other with frightened looks on their faces. The boy's expression softened when he realized who she was.

"I didn't know anyone was in here," Cagalli said. She hurriedly turned around, fumbling to get the doorknob to turn the right way.

"You don't have to go," he said, making his way towards her.

"I know, but I just-"

He was standing right behind her. Her heart was ready to leap out of her chest. She turned to face him. Beautiful, worried, emerald eyes stared into hers.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she looked down.

"You're acting strange. Come on, let's sit. You came in here to escape, right?" he grabbed her arm and gently began guiding her to the bed. She pulled away.

He looked at her, stunned. Cagalli leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact with him. Guilt surged through her.

"Are you sure everything is okay? If something is wrong, I want you to talk to me."

Cagalli's knees buckled. His tone, the way he talked to her, and the way he treated her, all of it was too much for him to be engaged. How could she enjoy any of it when he was promised to someone else? It wasn't right. It wasn't _fair_.

"Cagalli?"

"I'm fine, Athrun," she feigned a smile. "I just wanted to be alone for a moment. Sorry if I bothered you."

"You're not a bother. I wanted to get some peace from the party. Dearka said I could come in here. I don't mind you being here. It was getting lonely anyway," he chuckled.

She wanted to chuckle, too, but instead she pursed her lips together.

"I wouldn't mind your company," he continued. "You were distant this week. I was worried, and it sucked not getting to hang with you."

She frowned.

"It wasn't a good week."

"Want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "Not really."

He made his way back to the bed, but continued to watch her with a concerned look on his face. Cagalli looked at everything but him. A pregnant awkwardness hung in the air. It was suffocating them.

"I'll go, if you want." Athrun stood up, sounding nearly winded as he spoke.

"Oh no! You don't have—"

"I'm getting the sense that you don't want to be around me."

Cagalli bit her bottom lip.

_I just can't bear to face you right now,_ she thought.

She wondered if she should tell him that. Would it make a difference? Would he understand? If she expressed how she was feeling, would she be crossing a line?

"I—" her mouth hung open.

Athrun waited for her to say something, his eyes giving off pleas and confusion.

"It's just been a long week," she smiled again.

Athrun's shoulders slumped. He gave her a crooked smile, but she could tell that, like her, he was faking it.

Suddenly, he door opened and Dearka popped his head in.

"Hey, Athrun—" he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing Cagalli. "Am I interrupting something?" he carried a sly grin.

"Not at all," Cagalli said, abruptly. She noticed Athrun's brows furrow. "Sorry for being in your room."

Dearka stepped in. He surveyed Cagalli. The two had seen each other in the halls and in the cafeteria, but didn't have a single class together. Nor have they _really_ had a conversation before. Cagalli watched him watching her.

"Never a problem having a cute girl in my room." He finally said, with a wink.

Cagalli's face instantly became red, and she had to touch her cheek to see if it was as hot as it felt. Much older people had called her lovely at a political event, or two, when she had to wear those insufferable dresses. And she was sure that she was called adorable when she was a small child, but a boy _never_ called her_ cute_ before. The dark cloud that she felt hovering over her, just a moment ago, was replaced by a beaming sun.

"Uh…thanks?" she said.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said in a tone that made Cagalli's heart skip a beat. "You guys gonna come back downstairs or what? We're about to play a game."

* * *

Dearka guided them to the living room. Most of the party goers had formed a circle around the couch and TV. They game had already begun.

"Truth or Dare?" a young man had said to Ahmed, as Dearka, Athrun and Cagalli made their way into the circle (Dearka eventually plopping on the couch).

Ahmed looked as if he had been caught red handed. This made Cagalli chuckle.

"Uh…" he said. "Truth?"

The other young man, a ginger boy, pouted. "Fine," he said as put his finger to his chin, thinking for a moment before saying: "Do you have a crush on anyone at school?"

The whole room instantly filled with murmurs and laughter. Ahmed, cheeks redder that a tomato, looked around nervously. All eyes were on him.

"Well?"

"I…uh…yeah." He looked down defeatedly.

"Oooo," everyone said in unison. Everyone except Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli was shocked. She had no idea that Ahmed liked someone, and part of her was curious to know who. Upon looking up, Ahmed had noticed that she joined them. Cagalli waved and smiled, but he nearly jumped out of his skin before giving her an awkward wave back.

_Aw_, she frowned. _He's embarrassed._

"Alright, Flay, I pick you," the ginger boy said.

Flay stood on the opposite side of the couch by Kira, Miriallia and Tolle. She looked around the room, taking slow sips from her red cup. A few people watched her nervously, while others watched with eagerness. She smirked at them, relishing in the suspense that hung in the air. She looked around once more, her gaze landing on as many individuals as possible. She noticed Cagalli. Venom seeped from her gaze. This did not go unnoticed by Cagalli. Then Flay's eyes twinkled with a mischievous spark that caused a lump to form in Cagalli's throat.

"Cagalli," Flay said.

Cagalli drew in a long breath.

"Truth or Dare?"

She had nothing against Flay, but she knew Flay wasn't too fond of her, and Flay knew the one thing about her that she didn't want anyone to know, so she didn't trust her. If she were to choose 'truth' then Flay may make her confess the very thing she feared—her identity. But, if she chose "dare" then Flay would surely embarrass her…and in front of Athrun and Kira!

_That can't happen._

"Truth."

The look on Flay's face made Cagalli nervous. She was smirking, smirking as if she had won. Cagalli immediately regretted her decision.

"You have feelings for Kira." It was more of a statement than a question.

Heads turned back and forth between Cagalli and Kira. The two of them carried stunned looks on their faces. Cagalli's heart jumped out of her chest and had left the building. Everyone was looking at her, looking at her with assuming eyes.

"No!" she shouted. "Why would you say that? I mean I like him, but as a friend."

Flay wasn't convinced. Cagalli looked around. Other's weren't convinced as well. She looked at Athrun, he looked as stunned as she felt. She could feel the color draining from her face.

"Cagalli's right, Flay," Kira said.

"Exactly."

"Yeah right," Flay snorted. "You're always around him, wanting to be around him. It's written all over your face!"

Flay was right. She tried to be around Kira as much as possible, but not for the reason that was floating through everyone's minds.

"He's my friend," Cagalli growled. "And that's that!"

"I think that's enough, Flay," Kira said. "You got it all wrong." He glanced at Cagalli, as if he was searching for confirmation. Cagalli was baffled. By now, she assumed, that she was red from top to bottom, and that everyone noticed.

"Is that so…" Flay moved closer to Kira until she was directly beside him, leaving little to no space between them. "In that case"—she shot a quick glare at Cagalli—"you wouldn't mind going to next month's dance with me."

The room gasped. Many people looked Cagalli's way. It only deepened her angry and embarrassment. Even though she had no romantic feelings for Kira whatsoever, the thought of him going to the dance with Flay made her stomach turn. It was clear that Flay was doing it out of spite because she seemed convinced that Cagalli had a crush on him. Kira did not deserve to be used like that.

"Well?"

Kira flushed face showed that he was uncomfortable. This relieved Cagalli.

"What about Sai?" Kira said.

Flay frowned deeply. "What about him?" she spat.

"I just thought—"

"I have no interest in Sai, so, Kira, would you go to the dance with me?"

Miriallia and Tolle exchanged worried glances. They watched Kira with a look of urgency painted on their faces.

"Uh…sure," Kira said, his face flushed completely now.

Cagalli sighed. She wanted to protest, but she didn't want to further anyone's suspicions on her feelings toward Kira. All she could do was watch as Flay batted her eyes and squeeze Kira's arm, flirtatiously. Cagalli felt sick.

"I need a drink," she whispered.

As she headed to the kitchen, she heard Flay say, "I choose Miriallia."

Cagalli landed in front of the counter that was covered in bottles and cups; the same counter she was at earlier before dancing with Kira. She sighed again. This time he wasn't there to stop her from pouring the clear liquor into a cup. Someone else had his attention. She gulped down the substance. Her face twisted as the alcohol burned the back of her throat.

"Don't do it so fast."

Cagalli turned to see Dearka leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

"Why? Afraid I'll get drunk?" she said.

"I'm not afraid, but you will if you keep chugging like that." He walked over to her and gently removed the cup from her hand.

"I don't care," she said.

"Looks like you care a lot."

"What do you know," she snatched the cup back and took another swig from it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Dearka shrugged and poured himself a cup as well. He held it up to Cagalli, and the two toasted.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked.

"You looked upset in there," he said. "So, I came to check on you."

Cagalli's face twisted with disappointment, and Dearka noticed.

"Don't worry, he was concerned."

"Who?"

"Athrun," Dearka said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Cagalli blushed.

_Yet, he's not the one here._

"He _has _to be the one you really like," Dearka said. "I sensed it when I walked into my room. Or, maybe I am imagining things."

"You're imaging things!" she hastily turned her back to him.

Dearka smirked and placed a hand to her shoulder. He leaned down, whispering in her ear: "Why don't you prove it?" he breath was warm against her neck. A shiver went up her spine.

"H-how?" she said, still not facing him.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. He was so close. The warmth of his breath, the smoothness of his tone…it both frightened and excited her. He didn't say anything for a while, and it was driving Cagalli crazy. His warmth disappeared. Cagalli quickly turned around.

He smiled. "Go on a date with me."

**A/N: Next chapter will be back to the drabble/flash fiction length**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Dance

Cagalli was grabbing drinks for herself and Dearka—who had made his way to the restroom moments ago—when she heard him say: "Why do you keep staring at my date?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him standing several feet, speaking to Athrun. Feeling a rush of heat, she hurriedly turned back to face the snack table. Her heart was pounding.

"Excuse me?" Athrun said.

Cagalli focused all of her energy on listening to them over the loud music.

"I've noticed your stares," Dearka said, and by his tone, Cagalli imagined him smirking. "I don't get it. You're here with one of prettiest girls in the entire school—Lacus _freakin_g Clyne—and yet you keep eyeing my date. I know she looks amazing tonight, but, dude, she's with me."

Athrun was silent for a moment and it only fueled Cagalli's already overactive heart. Has he been looking at her? They smiled at each other at least once during the night, and they interacted briefly at the beginning of the dance, but Cagalli spent most of the evening with Dearka. She barely interacted with Kira and the others (that was mostly because Flay was hogging Kira like she owned him), but she didn't mind because she had been having so much fun with Dearka.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Dearka," Athrun said.

Cagalli wanted to turn around so bad, but she didn't want to interrupt the conversation. She needed to hear it—hear Athrun's response.

"I'm letting you know that you need to mind your eye—"

"Cagalli's my friend and…"

Athrun's voices had become muffled to the music. _Damn,_ she thought. _What is he saying?_

"I think you should worry about Lacus, Athrun, and leave Cagalli to me," Dearka voice was louder and immediately Cagalli grabbed the drinks, faced Dearka—who was walking towards her—and handed him a cup.

"For you," she said.

"For me?" Dearka smirked.

She quickly glanced at Athrun. He stared at them with a look of dismay before walking off. Cagalli couldn't help but smirk as well. Her and Dearka gave cheers before gulping down the juice and rushing to the dancefloor.

**Don't think I really like this chapter, but here it is. Maybe it's because I feel under the weather.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Yuna Roma

"...he is currently a Political Science major, interning at the parliament building. Upon graduating, he will be working under his father, Vice President Unato Ema Seiran…"

The Political Science teacher's drawl became background muffles. Cagalii was fixated—eyes wide and mouth agape—on the young man that stood beside Mr. Thomas. The young man named Yuna Roma Seiran.

_Why is he here? _She thought. _Why him? This could be bad. What if slips and says something about me?_

Yuna stood erect, with a quasi-charming smile upon his face, as the teacher spoke of him. It didn't go unnoticed to Cagalli that he seemed to relish the attention that he was receiving. His head swayed as he surveyed the students in the class, and, to Cagalli's dismay, his eyes landed on her. His proud expression immediately switched to one of pure shock. He nearly lost his composure, and she noticed that he mouthed what she believed to be her name. For the remainder of Mr. Thomas' drone, the two stayed focused on one another.

* * *

Cagalli had been speed walking through the nearly empty hall when someone called her name. She turned around and, only a few feet away, was Yuna carrying a serious look on his face.

"Are you in a hurry?" he said, walking closer to her.

"Yes—I'm heading home."

"Ah," he said, now only several inches from her. "Then you wouldn't mind me having a word with you."

Cagalli furrowed her brow. "Can't it wait?"

"It won't take long really. I'm just a bit curious, and a little shocked. I didn't know you were attending this school. When did this happen?"

"It's really not a big deal," she folded her arms. "I'm a teen going to high school. I don't think you need to concern yourself."

"You've been homeschooled, or, at least, have taken private lessons for your entire life, am I right? I just find it peculiar that your father would all of a sudden let you join a _public_ school and without protection. Do you not have a guard?"

"Could you please keep it down?"

Cagalli surveyed the hall. Only two students had passed them in the last few minutes, most should be on their way home or participating in their after school activities, but she didn't want anyone in that hall lest they hear them. Yuna, noticing Cagalli's sudden spark of paranoia, raised an eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said, not so convincingly.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not! Just leave me alone!"

"Cagalli, I think you need to watch—-"

"Is this guy bothering you?" Cagalli turned to see Dearka behind her.

Dearka eased his way to Cagalli's side, slipping his arm around her shoulder; he pulled her close. Cagalli stared up at him. A mix of relief and anxiety formed in the pit of her stomach. She slowly looked back at Yuna. He wore a scorn. Cagalli gulped.

"Well?" Dearka said.

Yuna and Cagalli were silent. Yuna eyed the pair in front of him. As his eyes moved, Cagalli felt every nerve in her body become agitated. Dearka pulling her even closer didn't help. Yuna suddenly smirked.

"I see what's going on," he said. He turned around and was ready to walk away, but, before he could make his leave, he faced them once more. "You can play with this boy all you want, Cagalli, but we both know that it's only temporary."

"Excuse me?" Dearka made a fist.

Ignoring him, Yuna continued, "When you come of age, you _will _be mine. And I doubt _he_ will be able to replace me. Whoever _he_ may be."

"Yuna, that is enough!"

"Is he even in your class? Me and you are in the same class, and that's how it should be. Someone of your stature knows this—_-known_ this."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Dearka said through gritted teeth. "You're really pissing me off. She'll be yours? Class? Dude, shut up."

Yuna faced them completely. "All I'm saying is—-

"Yuna!"

—-Cagalli Yula Atha, the young lady who is to become my wife one day, shouldn't be frolicking with the likes of you, but"-he shrugged—-"she can do as she pleases...for now."

With that, Yuna did an about face and made his way down the hall.

"Atha?" Dearka said under his breath.

He removed his arm from Cagalli's shoulder and she instantly felt cold. He looked at her incredulously, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"You're an Atha? And you're engaged?"

Cagalli's shoulders slumped. She could no longer look him in the eye. Suddenly she felt his hand forcibly grip her shoulders.

"Answer me!"

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. The pitiful expression on her face—-that of fear and sadness—-caused Dearka to loosen his grip.

"Please don't tell." she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Who Told?

Dearka was exiting the locker room, clad in his basketball jersey and shorts, when Cagalli approached him. Her hands were balled in tight fists and she wore a scowl on her reddened face. Dearka watched her, befuddled.

"How could you?" she shouted.

Dearka looked around as if he were searching for the one she was truly talking to, not believing that it could possibly be him. His teammates, however, nosily watched as they passed by. Kira, who had heard Cagalli yelling from inside the locker room, stood behind Dearka to see what was going on. Cagalli noticed Kira, as she marched toward Dearka, but did not care if he overheard what she was going to say.

_Word probably reached him, too,_ she thought.

"How could you?" she repeated, now face to face with Dearka. "I trusted you."

Dearka had a puzzled look on his face. "What did I do?" he said.

Before answering, Cagalli glared at him with such intensity that Dearka found himself taking a step back.

"You told," she whispered.

Dearka still looked confused and it angered her even further. Two days had passed since he learned about her being an Atha. After him witnessing the confrontation with Yuna—and the fact that the two have been seeing each other for weeks—she felt that there was no use in hiding it from him. Both had gone into a nearby, empty classroom, where she told him about her parentage, and the fact that she and Yuna were promised to each other by their parents when she was just a baby.

She told no one else about her truth, and the only other person at the school who knew was Flay. But she had already confronted Flay, demanding to know why she was spreading a "rumor" about her. Flay looked highly confused and had mistaken the rumor for something else. Apparently, Flay was still mentioning the idea that Cagalli has feelings for Kira. Cagalli ignored this. She eventually saw no reason for Flay to lie. Flay had many opportunities to rat Cagalli out, but she didn't, and why would she _now_? That left only one other person.

"Cagalli, what are you talking about?" Dearka asked. "Do you think I told people about what was said the other day?" his voice was hushed.

Her glare was his answer.

"Why would you think that?" he said in a pleading tone. "I _promised_ you I wouldn't say anything."

To not be suspected of eavesdropping, Kira slowly began to make his way around the pair.

"Because _four_ people called me princess today. Four!" she held up her fingers. "Not only that, but I keep getting these looks and people whisper whenever I come around. Do you want to know what I heard someone say in my last class? 'I bet she thinks she is all that because she is that president's daughter.'"

Stopping in his tracks, Kira turned to face them once more. His eyes wide from shock.

"Cagalli, I didn't—" Dearka started.

"I don't want to hear it! You are the only one that I told, and now so many others know! This isn't how I wanted it to be and you knew that."

"I know," he said.

He reached to touch her cheek, but she smacked his hand away.

"Who else could it have been?"

"I don't know."

"Well, until you find out, I don't want to be bothered by you," and with that Cagalli left the gym in the same manner she had entered it.

Kira wanted to call after her. He wanted to question her, comfort her, do something, but Dearka was already desperately shouting her name. Still, the gym doors slammed closed behind her. Kira turned to face Dearka, who looked a way that Kira had never seen him before: hurt.

**Critiques are welcomed**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: His Assurance

Cagalli had been sitting in the library for a half hour. Her political science notebook was open in front of her, but her gaze was stuck on the dark swirl on the cherry wood table. Dearka occupied her mind, and he had done so that entire day. With the help of Ahmed, she had learned that a boy from her Algebra and Health class had overheard Cagalli and Dearka last week. He happened to be walking by the class and was so shocked by the news that he couldn't resist telling his friends. He admitted that if he had known it would be so troubling for Cagalli, he would have kept his mouth shut. After his confession, Cagalli showed no sign of relief.

Her fingers tapped the table repeatedly while her chin rested in her other hand. She sighed. She hadn't spoken to Dearka since last Friday, and today, after finding out who the true catalyst was, she had avoided him as best she could. How could she face him? Just thinking about it sent a pang through her heart. They had been having so much fun. It was exhilarating and refreshing to be around Dearka.

_And I treated him so badly that day_, she thought, sighing once more.

"Cagalli?...Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked up to see who had interrupted her thoughts. Kira was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. Athrun was next to him. Cagalli lowered her gaze again. Gradually, the more time she spent with Dearka, the less she thought about Athrun being engaged, and, eventually, she stopped caring altogether.

The boys sat with her.

"Did you forget?" Kira said.

"Forget what?" Cagalli blinked in confusion.

Kira smiled. "We agreed to study together for finals."

"Oh...right."

She did forget. The three of them agreed early that morning...before she received the news. Cagalli looked at her phone; it was 3:30pm.

"Shall we get started?" Athrun said as he opened up a textbook.

Cagalli continued to stare blankly at her phone. Athrun and Kira watched her. The young men noticed that she had been that way—-aloof and gloomy— since last week, but today it was even worse.

"Hey, Cagalli?" Kira said.

"Hmmm?" she looked up slowly.

"You're still you."

"What do you…"

"You are still you. Princess or not, you're still Cagalli and we're still your friends."

The two boys smiled at her. Kira's words had sent a wave of relief through her. For the first time in days, she smiled back at them.

"I'm not a princess," she said with a sudden frown.

Athrun and Kira both chuckled.

"If you say so," Kira said, taking a case of pencils and a notebook out of his backpack.

"Shall we get started _now?_" Athrun said.

Kira and Cagalli exchanged looks, smiled once more, and simultaneously said, "yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Apology

Cagalli stood, with her head hanging low and her fingers fidgeting, in the nearly empty gymnasium. Dearka stood in front of her.

"So—" she inhaled "-I'm sorry."

Her gaze slowly rose to meet his. Dearka stared at her with a blank expression. Cagalli's heart pounded harder than it did when she approached him a moment ago. But soon his expression changed to an apologetic smile. It confused her.

"I'm sorry, too," he said.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" she shouted.

Dearka threw his arm behind his head and began rubbing it. Cagalli couldn't help staring at his lean, but muscular, arm. She also noticed that it glistened under the gym lights.

"I'm sorry because I wish I was someone you trusted." His arm fell limply to his side.

Cagalli's shoulders slumped. She fell silent, not knowing what to say. Not once had she thought about whether or not she trusted Dearka. But the way she acted had proven that she didn't, and she doubted that she could convince him otherwise.

"I...I just," she choked.

_What am I trying to say? _She thought. _That I wasn't thinking when I automatically blamed him? I came at him with blind rage? That I'm sorry? I already said that._

Dearka let out a sigh. "It's fine,: he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not!" her eyes were glossy.

He placed a hand on her other shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling her into a tight hug. A soft gasped escaped her. With a flushed face and rapid heart, she was stiff in his arms.

"Take care," he whispered. "I'm here when you need me."

After he pulled away, they stared at each other for what seemed like a very long time. For the first time, Cagalli noticed that his eyes looked sad. Then, with a small smile, he walked passed her and out of the gym. As soon as she heard the doors shut behind him, Cagalli wanted to fall to her knees.

* * *

**How are you all liking the story so far? Lots of chapters (with much more to come!), but, being that they are short, it's necessary. Please leave a comment, and thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. Please know that you are appreciated?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: His Sorrow

"Athrun?"

He turned away from the small window that he was looking out of and met Cagalli's worried eyes. Athrun immediately averted his gaze and went back to watching the sun set over the plethora of buildings in the distance. His expression: forlorn.

Cagalli observed him before speaking.

"I've been looking for you all over."

He looked at her, shocked. She moved closer to him, joining him in staring out of the small window.

"I didn't know if you would be up here, but I'm glad I checked—glad that I found you."

As she stared out the window, Athrun watched her. Unlike his, her eyes—reminiscent of the sun—were warm, and she carried a small smile.

"Here," she said, holding out a red and yellow, striped scarf. "You had left it in history. Can't go home without it; it's way too cold."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Cagalli frowned. "Athrun, what's the matter?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been gloomy all day and have been MIA most of the day. I even asked Nicol about it and he told me that today wasn't a good day for you. Why?"

Athrun sighed and leaned his head against the window pane.

"Nicol would be the only one to know," he said.

"Know what?"

"That I have been counting the months. It's been four full months." He returned to looking out of the window.

"Four months? Four months since…" she gasped.

Cagalli realized that four months ago, on August 6th, Zodiac Alliance was mysteriously attacked. Of course it would be hard for him. He had to leave his home—probably on his parents' wishes rather than his own—to attend a new school in a city foreign to him.

"You've been counting?" Cagalli said in monotone.

She wondered why. Was he counting the days he had left? Would he be transferring, would he be going back home—going to a school in the city Junius? Was this all temporary? Would she see him again after winter break?

Cagalli placed her hand to her chest. She could feel the palpitations through her shirt.

"Yes," Athrun said. He paused and paused for such a long moment that Cagalli could feel herself going mad from the suspension. "I have been counting how many months it has been since I lost my mother."

Cagalli clasped her mouth with both of her hands. She watched Athrun with shaky eyes. She watched as his face remained calm even though tears rushed down his cheeks. She wanted to reach out and wipe his eyes, but she couldn't move. She knew it would hurt too much.

"My mother…" he sniffed. "She was a counselor. She was there at the time of the—"

He didn't expect it; Cagalli had swiftly wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight embrace. It shocked him further when he felt her body tremble against his, and—where her face was buried—his shirt became wet. He was stiff for a while, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her as well. His head fell atop of hers and he wept into her hair.

* * *

They were a few blocks away from the school. The sky was dark, and the wind was much chillier than it had been that morning. Cagalli shivered in her buttoned-up letterman jacket. Athrun stopped in front of her and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"I should be the one walking you home," he said as he tied the scarf into a loose knot.

"It's too far of a walk," she said. "I'll call for a ride once we reach your building."

Once Athrun finished with the scarf, she looked up at him, and he noticed that her eyes were red and swollen. He frowned.

"You were crying for me," he said. "Why? You cried as if it happened to you."

Cagalli folded her arms and scowled at him.

"We're friends, aren't we?" she said. "Even if we weren't, I still would've cried. But, because it was you, it felt ten times worse. What happened was sad and I can only imagine how you feel."

"Cagalli…"

"I don't want you to hurt, Athrun. I also know there is nothing I can do about it," she looked down. "But…enjoy what is left of your life. A big part of your life has been taken from you, so you definitely have to cherish all that remains. Cherish with all of your heart." She paused. "Cherish your father. He's still here."

Cagalli looked away and began to walk ahead of him. But, before she did, Athrun had noticed that her eyes were once again filled with tears.

* * *

**AQ: What's your opinion on the "harem" Athrun had in SEED Destiny?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Her Revelation

The smile that Mrs. Yamato initially had immediately disappeared upon learning Cagalli's name. For a moment, Cagalli noticed a look of horror wash over the woman's face. Yet, she quickly covered it up, before Kira could notice, with another smile. She stepped out of the doorway, to the side, allowing the two teens to enter the house.

* * *

"It has to be here somewhere," Kira said as he rummaged through another dusty, cardboard box.

Cagalli, who was several feet away from him, looking through a box filled with children's VHS tapes, frowned. She had been at Kira's house for over an hour but couldn't get the look Mrs. Yamato had on her face out of her head.

"Did you?"

"Huh?" she turned to face Kira, who was leaning against the box he had finished searching.

"Did you find it in there?" he said.

Cagalli peeked in the box once more before shaking her head. Kira sighed.

"Why do you want to find this game so bad? You'll only lose." She moved to sit next to him.

"Funny you say that considering I beat you in the last two that we played," he smirked.

"Yeah…" she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close to her chest, and began staring at the ceiling.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" he said.

Cagalli was silent for a while. A look of concentration was written on her face, and it—mixed with her silence—worried Kira.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira," she said, "would you be upset if I told you that I was keeping something from you? Something that concerns you?"

"I guess it depends on what it is," he looked at the ceiling as well. "I'm sure whatever it is, you have good reason."

Cagalli squeezed her legs. "I do…but…" her vision was becoming blurry.

"Cagalli?" Kira sat up and moved in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me."

"There is a reason why I decided to go to Onogoro Academy," her throat felt dry as she spoke. "Yes, I wanted to finally go to an actual high school, I did…I so did. Especially it being the school that it is. But Onogoro Academy was also the perfect place to look for you."

Kira's eyes widened.

"Knowing that you were born in Orb and that our school would have so many come to it, I had to look there," she continued.

"You were looking for me?" Kira removed his hands.

"Yes," Cagalli averted her gaze. "Because of what my father told me…he told me that I had a brother."

Kira stood up and took a step back. Cagalli watched him, watched as his facial expressions shifted into many varieties of confusion and shock.

"What, but…"

Cagalli stood up and walked over to her bag, that resided by the bottom of the steps. She reached inside, into the inner zipper compartment and pulled out the photo. She stood again and handed it to Kira.

"He gave me this," she said, handing the image to Kira.

He stared at it. "I've seen this before," he said.

It was Cagalli's turn to look shocked. "You've seen this before?" Cagalli nearly shouted.

Kira nodded. "It was a year or two ago…my mom was down here and…she had it." He paused, reflecting. "She put it away so quickly like she didn't want me to see it."

Cagalli thought back to when she first met Mrs. Yamato, and wondered if she had played off Kira finding the photo just as she had played off being taken aback by meeting Cagalli.

"Earlier…your mother recognized my name," Cagalli said.

Kira turned the photo over. "Kira, Cagalli…" he said, reading the writing on the back. He looked at Cagalli and then at the image again, his eyes narrowing. "Twins?"

"Do you believe it's true?"

_Father wouldn't lie to me,_ she thought. _Not like this._

"I don't know…" he spoke slowly. "It looks like it, but…"

"Why were we separated?" they said in unison.

**Tell me what ya think!**

**P.S. Idk what to call these. I know they are flash fiction, but they are chapters...I guess I will continue to call this my flash/drabble series *shrugs***


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Welcome Back

The first thing that Athrun saw, when he closed the door to his locker, was Cagalli's smiling face. She was leaning against her locker, with her coat still on and her arms hugging her backpack close to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed, and she hoped he hadn't noticed, but she couldn't contain how happy she was to see him. She missed him during the two weeks he was away.

"Welcome back," she said.

He mimicked her by leaning against his own locker. He smiled at her, and Cagalli could slowly feel herself turning into a puddle. A feeling he had not stirred in her for a while. It surprised her.

_Not again_, she thought, her heart pounding.

She quickly turned to open her locker, hastily stuffing her jacket and books inside without looking at him.

"How was your break?" she said as she pulled out her binder for her core classes.

Athrun turned so that his back was now leaning against the locker. He sighed. "It wasn't…" he paused staring at the ceiling for a moment before speaking. "Did you have a nice break?" he asked.

Cagalli took a moment to answer. She wondered why he changed the subject but thought that he may have had good reason. "It was _interesting_…but I had fun with friends." She looked down sheepishly.

"I wish I could say the same."

Cagalli stared at him, blinking.

"The house is…lonely. My father is dedicated to work, and, when he _is_ around, he isn't the most pleasant. He hasn't been since my mother died." A forlorn expression washed over his face as he stared into space.

Cagalli reached up and placed a hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. She gave him a lopsided smile.

"It will get better," she said. "It'll take time, but it isn't too late."

Cagalli noticed that his face started to redden. She quickly removed her hand from him, feeling her own cheeks become hotter. There was a hanging silence amongst them. Their eyes looking at everything—the passing teachers and students, the new posters and flyers on the walls, the lockers—other than each other. If it wasn't for the morning commotion, chirping would be heard.

Breaking the silence, Cagalli asked: "Any new classes?"

Looking down, Athrun pulled his folded roster out of his pants pocket. He unfolded it and placed it so the both of them could see.

"You're joining the military program?" Cagalli nearly shouted.

"Yup," he said, placing the piece of paper back into his pocket.

Cagalli frowned. "How come?" she said.

"I was in a similar program, at Zaft, last year. I was the commander of my group. I would've joined the beginning of this year, but I wanted to focus on exploring some of the classes offered." he paused. "I thought about joining the military one day...if need be."

Cagalli sighed. "I guess we don't have any new classes together."

"What new classes do you have?"

"I decided to take P.E. again, but the class that focuses on sports. I will also be taking public speaking, writing II, and digital art."

"You're right...well we still have science together."

"Yes," she looked away and bit her bottom lip. "I'm glad."

Her gaze slowly looked back at Athrun, and he seemed to be taken aback by her sudden meek behavior. The two stared at each other for such a long time that they did not notice that the hall was nearly empty. It wasn't until the second bell rang that they came to their senses.

"Uh...we're running late," Athrun said.

Cagalli's mouth felt dry. "Yeah," she whispered.

The two stared at each other once more before speed walking to their class.

* * *

**Author Question: Do you think the movie will actually happen?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all! I want to give a big thank you to my readers! I definitely want to thank those who take the time out to leave reviews. I really appreciate it! I noticed that someone pointed out that last chapter didn't coincide with the events of the chapter before it, and I would like to clarify something: considering these are drabbles (more or less) the goal of this story was always to tell the story in a series of moments. So, many moments are left out, and, most of the time, a certain amount of time has passed between chapters. I hope that makes sense. Always feel free to ask questions or to leave constructive criticism. I hope I am doing an okay job by actually forming a cohesive story with just moments.**

Chapter 23: Two Boys

It was the end of the day and Cagalli and Athrun were once again conversing at their lockers, filling their backpacks.

"Any classes with Kira?" Athrun asked.

For a second, Cagalli froze. Her face immediately became red.

"Um..no," she said, suddenly moving more quickly.

Athrun watched her carefully, her reaction weighing on him, but she didn't seem to notice his curious gaze.

"Anyway," she looked at him, "how was—" she was cut short by a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and was met by a grinning Dearka.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Since the first sport we're doing is basketball, we should pair up sometime and I can help you with your jump shot."

Cagalli smiled. "I think I'll need help with more. I hate to say it, but I'm rusty and basketball is one thing I haven't mastered.

Dearka snickered. "Well lucky for you, we have an entire week before next class, so I got plenty of time to warm you up." he winked.

Cagalli instantly became hot.

"I'll text you," he said before making his way down the hall, his arm waving in the air.

Cagalli watched him as he left, her hand waving mindlessly.

"What was that about?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli, still watching Dearka, did not answer right away. "Um…" she said, finally returning her attention back to Athrun. She was shocked to see his brows were knitted in an impatient manner and that he wore a bitter frown. "We have P.E. Sports together."

* * *

Cagalli and Dearka stepped out of the gymnasium laughing. In the corner of her eye, Cagalli noticed someone, not too far away, approaching them.

"Athrun," still grinning, she turned to face him. "What are you still doing here?" she walked over to him.

Athrun looked at Dearka, and Dearka looked at him. With a sigh, Dearka turned and started to walk down the opposite end of the hall.

"Catch ya later," he said without looking back.

"Uh...yeah," Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she watched him go.

"You two seem to be getting along again," Athrun said.

Cagalli faced him with a bashful smile on her face.

"So... I'm surprised to see you still at school." she said in a low voice.

"I actually was looking for you."

Cagalli gave him a surprised look.

"Before the break, you said you would like it if we walked together, after school, more often. So, I thought—"

Cagalli had grabbed him by the sleeve of his arm, and began leading him down the hall. "Let's go get our things." She had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**Next up: "Two Girls"**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Two Girls

The stacked, turkey sandwich was less than an inch away from Athrun's mouth when he felt two people approach him. Mouth still hanging open, sandwich still in hand, Athrun looked up to see Cagalli, tray in hand, smiling down at him. He looked to his other side, and saw that Lacus also smiled at him while carrying her tray. The two girls seemed to not pay each other any mind, or perhaps they did not notice one another. Everything began to move quickly.

They both said, "Hi, Athrun," and before he knew it, both of their bottoms hit the bench at the same time. Athrun didn't even have time to speak as their trays slammed on the table, colliding with his, just as their hips smashed beside his. He looked squished.

Before he could even make room for himself, Lacus and Cagalli had leaned forward and stared at each other.

"Oh," Lacus had said. "Miss Cagalli, when did you get here?"

Cagalli stared and blinked before speaking. "Just got here…" she said, slowly, her tone not as cheerful as Lacus'.

Athrun looked back and forth between them, squirming a bit, but attempted not to make his discomfort obvious. Yet, a moment later, the girls asked, "Athrun, what's wrong?"

* * *

Cagalli was walking down the hall, waving two basketball game tickets in her hand, as she approached Athrun. She carried a smirk that caused Athrun to smile, too. He took one step forward to meet her, but Lacus had abruptly blocked the way.

"I'm ready now," she said, sweetly.

Athrun stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Huh?" he uttered. "Ready for what?"

She frowned. "Athrun, are playing a joke on me?" Lacus puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. "To go home. Are you still going to escort me?"

Realization swept over his face, soon followed by a hint of disappointment—that he quickly covered up with a smile.

"Of course," he said. "It slipped my mind."

He quickly looked past Lacus only to find that Cagalli had disappeared.

* * *

**Longer chapter coming up :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry about the hiatus! I have been working on this chapter, but slowly...been distracted by other things. BUT, here it is! AND it's longer :D...I'll need to do about 2 more long chapters for compensation. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 25: Rumors Still

Cagalli and Kira sat alone at the table, in the empty lunchroom, speaking in hushed voices.

"I finally found it," Kira said, sliding a photograph across the table.

Cagalli slowly, with a slight shake in her hand, picked it up and viewed the familiar image. Kira carefully, with a pounding heart, watched her. Her expression was troubled.

"Where was it?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the picture.

Kira shifted in his seat. "In her room," he said.

Cagalli looked up.

"It wasn't with the rest of the photos, that are in the basement, like when I first found it, so I decided to search the house. I did so as discreetly as possible. I decided to search her room when she and my father were out for the night."

Kira sighed. He placed his arms on the table and stared down, staring into nothing with a defeated look on his face.

"In her closet," he continued. "It was in the back of her closet, behind a bunch of other things, in a small, beat up box." he paused. "She was trying to hide it."

Cagalli looked down, and the two sat there, silently, for a long while. Not even the distant ruckus could be heard anymore; only the sound of their beating hearts.

"I found other things in that small box," Kira said, breaking the silence.

Cagalli's head shot up.

"What?"

"I think these are important." His expression hardened, causing Cagalli to gulp. She straightened her back, bracing herself for whatever he was going to say. "A picture of the woman," he took the photo and pointed to the woman holding the babies, "was there. A single photograph, but it was ripped. I believe someone else was in the photo. She was dressed in a white coat, and she was smiling."

Cagalli took back the photo. "Did she look happy?" she said.

"Hm?"

"She looks happy in this photo; did she look happy in the photo you found?"

Cagalli's tone was soft.

Kira averted his gaze. "No. Here she _genuinely _looks happy—at peace. She was just smiling for the camera in the one I found. It was more professional."

Cagalli smiled at this, knowing that the woman truly smiled with the children—with, presumably, them.

"When I turned the photo over, it said 'Via' on the back."

"Via," Cagalli spoke the name thoughtfully.

Silence again.

And then, the sound of doors opening. Instantly the pair turned their heads in the direction of the noise. The entrance's double doors swung back and forth, but no one was in sight.

"We should get going," Kira said, eyes still fixed on the door.

Cagalli frowned. "I want to know more."

Kira stood up, walked around the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with big, questioning eyes. He smiled, and even though a part of her wanted to, she couldn't smile back.

"We'll learn more," he said.

"But...what does all of this mean?" she looked down.

Kira sighed, his expression now matching hers.

"I know we need to find out more, but it's clear to me that those babies are us. That woman is our birth mother, and it has been kept from us our entire lives...I just don't know why." he looked at Cagalli. "You haven't questioned your father further?" he raised an eyebrow.

Cagalli hastily grabbed her books and stood up. "No!" she looked perturbed. She always did whenever Kira mentioned her father. "I don't want to bother him...if things were different..he might not have told me…"

"What do—"

"We should go," and with that, she sped out of the lunchroom without looking back.

….

When Cagalli came to school the next day, eyes were on her. Curious, stunned eyes. Eyes attached to many faces with gaping mouths. Cagalli wanted to punch those eyes and stuff socks down those mouths. But, taking deep breaths, she quietly left her first class. She could do it. She was strong. It was not as if she hadn't worn one before, but it _was_ the first time, after all these months, that her classmates were seeing her in a...skirt. A pink, black and white, plaid skirt that hung slightly above the knee.

Strong or not, her face was crimson, and she dared not to look back for she did not want to see Athrun's expression. At their lockers, he stared at her as if she were a stranger. It stung a bit.

_Do I look bad?_ She thought. _Do I look ridiculous? _She sighed. _Damn you Myrna and Kisaka!_

Cagalli had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had gone the opposite way of her next class. She also didn't notice the boy who was approaching her. And, occupied with spinning a basketball on his finger, he did not notice her either. A moment later, they collided.

"Ah," Cagalli said, nearly falling backward.

She could hear the sound of the ball bouncing on the tiled floor. Then it stopped, and when she looked up, she saw and heard, Dearka whistling. Her face burned.

"I know I've seen you in a dress before, but—" he whistled again— "I never thought I'd get to see your legs out. We need to get rid of those stockings," he smirked.

Cagalli folded her arms. "No way. It's cold." she looked down at her legs. "I was forced to wear this. My caretakers know I blew my cover, so, as the President's daughter, I must dress like a _lady._"

Dearka stared at her legs as she spoke.

"Up here."

"How would you like to skip school and go back to my place?"

She raised a brow. And the way her face went from confused, to realization, then to shock, caused Dearka to burst into laughter.

"I'm joking," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, we aren't seeing each other anymore, so it wouldn't…"his tone was low.

He looked away and Cagalli could see sadness in them, maybe regret. It made her heart sink. Even though Athrun was taking up her mind again, Dearka didn't completely leave it. She was grateful for their time together, for his friendship-for him. So, she took a step closer to him, stood on her tippy-toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She slowly pulled away.

"Only the cheek?" he smirked.

"Wow, you're on a roll this week," someone said.

The two noticed Flay passing them. She stopped and glared daggers at Cagalli, which caused Cagalli to be taken aback.

"What?" Cagalli said.

"You're on a roll," Flay repeated. Her tone was acrid. "You can't keep your hands off of the guys. _Especially_ other people's guys."

"What are you talking about?"

Cagalli took a step forward, but Dearka grabbed her arm. Something fiery was building up inside of her. The two girls stared hard at each other. It was as if knives were being thrown from their eyes.

"Leave it," Dearka said.

"No," Cagalli said. "I want to know what she's getting at."

Flay's hands balled into tight fists. "Keep your hands off of Kira!" and with that, she stormed off.

"She's still going on about that?" Dearka said.

Cagalli barely heard him. The sound of her heart beat pounded in her ears. The _nerve_, the nerve of Flay. She did not own Kira, but constantly acted as if she did. It sickened Cagalli.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Cagalli shouted down the hall. She noticed Flay stop for a moment.

"No yelling," Dearka said. "I don't want any teachers coming out here."

Cagalli looked up at him, eyes wild.

"Sorry," she took a deep breath. "I'm just tired of...she's got it all wrong."

"I know." and even though he said that, and she believed him, he still sounded sad.

….

Cagalli was leaning against the wall near Kira's locker, pouting. He, however, carried a grin.

"You look nice," he said.

"Shut it!" she folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

Kira chuckled.

"I can't wait for today to be over."

"How come? Wearing it can't be that bad..."

"No." Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard anything about us?" she asked. Kira shook his head. Cagalli sighed. "Maybe if you would have come to lunch."

"Did something happen?"

She moved closer. "Someone took a picture of us yesterday. One of Flay's friends, and they sent it to everyone they know. They're calling you out as a cheat. Flay's defending you—mostly because it shames her-but is accusing me of having feelings for you. I'm trying to 'steal' you from her."

Kira stood there, his arm holding his book in midair, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No way."

"Yes," Cagalli growled. "I'm sick of this. Sick of Flay." she spat.

Kira didn't say anything, but Cagalli could see remorse on his face. Suddenly, she felt guilt. She knew of Kira's feelings for Flay and did not want him to feel bad for his relationship, even though she hated it.

"I didn't see much of Flay today," Kira said. "I guess this is why. A couple of her friends did seem like they were trying to avoid me. I guess I didn't notice until now."

"You're one of my closest friends...that doesn't mean I _like_ you."

Kira laughed. "It would be weird for you to have feelings for someone who might be your twin."

They both nodded. Then fell silent.

"You didn't bring it," Cagalli said. "The other picture of her."

"I-I didn't get the chance to. But, I will dig more when I'm alone again."

With her eyes low, Cagalli got off of the wall. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck, burying her head in his shoulder. His eyes widened. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, gently.

"I don't know," she said. "Everything I knew has been a lie. I don't even know who I am anymore...It scares me."

They pulled away. They could feel people watching, but neither of them cared. With his thumb, Kira wiped Cagalli's eyes.

"You're Cagalli. Your father is still your father— he raised you, and loves you. Same with my parents. Our origins may be different than we thought, but that doesn't change who we are."

Cagalli nodded.

"I'll find out more, alright?"

The sound of his voice dried her eyes.

"I will try, too," she said.

"And I'll talk to Flay.

…..

"What is it?" Cagalli said, removing books from her locker.

Athrun had been mindlessly staring at her the entire time they were at their lockers.

"Nothing," he said, quickly turning away, but she noticed that he peeked at her once more.

Cagalli stuffed her books under her arm, and, with her free arm, she slammed her locker door shut. The hall instantly fell silent.

"Do I have something on my face?" she shouted.

Athrun shook his head.

"What are you staring at?" Cagalli said to a boy just a few lockers away from Athrun's. The boy quickly averted his gaze.

"You shouldn't be so rowdy," Athrun said.

Cagalli frowned. _So, I'm rowdy? _She thought.

"Whatever," she did an about-face and began to make her way to her last class.

"Wait!"

She turned around, eyes glaring.

"What is it now?" the iciness of her tone caused Athrun to flinch.

"I was wondering something," he started, but the next words to leave his mouth were incoherent mumbles. His gaze didn't meet hers and his face was flushed. "Is it true…"

Cagalli watched him, tapping her foot rapidly. She sighed. "Spit it out?" she said.

Then his shoulders slumped, and he looked down as if he had given up on whatever he was going to ask her. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, smiled and said "it's nothing."

Seeing his expression, Cagalli softened. "Athrun...what is it?"

His eyes wouldn't meet hers. His face twisted and he frankly looked uncomfortable. And just when Cagalli was about to lose her patience, he said, "Are you and Kira…"

She screamed.

Everyone stopped and watched. Her hands were squeezing the sides of her flushed face. With gritted teeth she said, "follow me," and before he could protest, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a nearby, empty stairwell.

"I have to go—"

"Not you too!" her arms flailed. "Did you get a picture?"

He shook his head. "Someone showed me in my last class."

Cagalli ruffled her hair.

"Do you believe it?" she said surprisingly calmly.

Athrun averted his gaze again, his face slightly pink.

"It's none of my business," he coughed. "Though...I am a bit confused...with Flay and all-"

Next thing he knew, Cagalli's palms met his shoulders and he was pushed back.

"Hey!"

"I can't believe you!" she said. "Out of all people, you are the last person I want to believe those rumors. I thought it bothered me before, but I knew the truth. Kira knows the truth, and I convinced myself that that was all that mattered. Now _you're _suspicious?"

"I told you, it's none of my business, so you shouldn't worry—-"

"Of course I am worried! I don't want _you _to think that. Not you."

They both fell silent, Athrun watched Cagalli as she hugged herself, her gaze to the floor, face still dark pink.

"I don't understand," he said.

She heaved a sigh. "Because you're an idiot."

Athrun opened his mouth to speak, but she had brushed passed him, opening the door to leave. However, before she did, she turned to face him.

"You, Kira and I can talk about it after school," she said.

"Talk about—-"

"Please. Just meet with us...okay?"

He nodded. She made her way to class.

…..

At the end of the school day, Athrun met Cagalli and Kira in an empty computer lab. There, they told him about the photos in Mrs. Yamato's closet, that several months ago President Atha told Cagalli she had a brother; they even showed him the photo of Via and the babies. They told him everything. He sat at one of the computers, silent, mouth agape.

"Twins?" he whispered.

They nodded.

"That's what it seems like, but I still don't understand," Cagalli said. "I've been asking myself if this is all real...but...all of the things we are finding out, the things that we keep learning…"

"I feel as she does," Kira said. He ran his hand through his hair. "A part of me thinks 'how can we be certain' and then another part is sure. Sure that Cagalli is my sister and she was, for some reason, kept from me, and I from her."

Athrun stared at them long and hard, that the two shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I see that photo again?" he asked.

Cagalli handed it to him and he studied it.

"I see Kira in her," he said.

Cagalli and Kira looked at each other.

"I thought I saw Cagalli in her," Kira said. "But I see what you mean."

Then Athrun looked at Cagalli. "When is your birthday?" he asked.

"May...May 18th"

Kira and Athrun's eyes grew wide.

"Same as Kira's…"

Kira looked over to Cagalli and smiled softly. She, however, looked troubled.

_More and more I am convinced, and I am sure father wouldn't lie about this, but still...so much is unanswered. I want to know more, but I can't bear…_

"What are you two going to do now?" Athrun said, breaking Cagalli out of her thoughts. "Will you confront your parents or still try to dig up information on your own?"

"I will confront them...eventually, but I…" Kira looked away.

"I…" Cagalli's shoulders began to quiver, and she found her head falling into the palm of her hands. Her eyes stung. When she spoke, it came out like a croak. "I can't—"

Athrun and Kira leapt to their feet. They stood around her, rubbing and patting her shoulder, asking what's wrong. But, for the longest, the words would not leave her mouth. Her throat had become tight and sore, and it hurt her heart just thinking about what she was trying to say. What she was about to admit. Soon, the tears fought their way down her cheeks, and she silently cried as the boys attempted to comfort her.

"Cagalli…"

She slowly lifted her head to find herself staring into Athrun's green, worried eyes. He was kneeling in front of her, one hand rubbing her knee, the other being raised to wipe a falling tear. Her heart skipped.

"Why are you crying?"

Cagalli bit her quivering lip. She looked back and forth between the two of them. Two guys she grew to care deeply for. Two guys who were showing her care and concern. Though she was still afraid, she knew she could tell them.

With a sigh, she said, "My father is sick."

**I feel like I owe my faithful readers for the wait, so I already have another chapter prepared (the normal flash/drabble), so I will upload that in a day or two. Ciao **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Another Blossoming

Cagalli spotted Lacus rushing down the hall. With a worried look on her face, Lacus held her books tightly to her chest. Before she knew it, she had tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground, books scattered about. Cagalli quickly came up to her, but before she could do anything, Kira made his way in front of Lacus.

"Are you alright?" he said, bending down to help pick up her things.

Lacus looked up at him, cheeks flushed. She nodded.

"I shouldn't have been running," she said.

Kira smiled at her, and Lacus' face became even more red. He stood up and offered her a hand. She looked at it slow and careful before taking it. As Kira pulled her up, Lacus' eyes sparkled and she held the biggest smile on her face. Cagalli had never seen her grin that way. After getting to her feet, Lacus did not let go of Kira's hand. She watched him with soft, yet cheerful eyes.

The expression seemed familiar to Cagalli. The look in Lacus' eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the slight stammer when she spoke. Cagalli understood it. That's how it is for some girls to be around a guy. She understood that a certain guy could _cause _a girl to behave that way because it has happened to her. And now Kira is—-albeit unbeknownst to him-doing that to Lacus.

_Wait…_

Cagalli clasped her hands over her mouth.

_Kira is making Lacus act...Kira is causing Lacus to act…_

"The way Athrun…" her presence was not known to them.

Even though she needed to get to class, even though she knew it may seem odd, Cagalli could not take her eyes off of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Sad Eyes

Cagalli was leaning against the wall in the hall as she wrote down a to-do list for the weekend in one of her notebooks. When she looked up, she noticed Athrun standing across from her, staring at her with sad eyes. It seemed every time he looked at her— ever since she told him and Kira about her father— his eyes were sad. And, whenever she looked at him, her brow also creased and her lips also pouted because all she could think about was how Lacus started looking at Kira.

_I wonder if he's noticed._

Athrun started to walk over to her, still with _those _eyes. Cagalli looked away, afraid to meet his gaze, to be sucked up by them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"What are you up to?" he spoke carefully— gently— as if his words could break her. Another habit he had picked up since her confession.

"Nothing really...study hall for me. Did you just leave the military program?" she said.

He nodded. Still...those eyes.

"How was it?"

"I got a perfect score on our self defense demonstrations."

Cagalli smiled. "I hear from other students about your skills. Nicol praised you. He informed me that you were the best commander in ZAFT." she said.

"I wouldn't say I was the best commander," his face was tinted. "Dearka and Yzak wouldn't say so."

"Dearka was in the program?"

Athrun nodded. Cagalli's mouth dropped. Due to Dearka's laid back attitude and the fact that he eats and breathes basketball, Cagalli wouldn't have guessed.

"I think his dad made him join."

_That makes more sense._

"Well they are a grade higher than us, probably didn't like being under their junior."

"I suppose…" Athrun's gaze drifted.

Then silence fell between them. A silence that didn't sit well with Cagalli. She stared at him, but he did not stare back. He didn't dare to. Even though he always had _those_ eyes when he looked at her, he equally started avoiding her gaze whenever he could. The eyes, the way he talked, the stiffness in his body. He became too cautious around her, and it secretly was driving Cagalli crazy.

She took hold of his sleeve, giving it a gentle pull. His head snapped in her direction, shock written on his face. Her eyes were pleading, her mouth parted, but she could not bring herself to say what she wanted to say.

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun, I…" she bit her bottom lip. "Would you—"

She was interrupted by his arms suddenly wrapping around her, squeezing her tight. The notebook and pen she held had fallen to the ground.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" she tried to wiggle free, but his arms held hers down. He enveloped her entirely.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Cagalli's face was hot and her heartbeat was rapid.

"What for?"

His face fell in the crook of her neck. The warmth of his breath sent tingles all over her body. Her temperature rose. She noticed a few students watching them, as they passed by, with curious eyes.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Sorry if—"

"You don't have to apologize," she said. "But, people are watching and we won't want them to get the wrong idea."

Athrun pulled back and stared at her with a raised brow.

"_Rumors. _Ya know, like the one about Kira and me," she said. "Wouldn't want to cause a scandal for you and Lacus." her eyes dropped.

"Oh," he said, releasing her.

"I'm not trying to offend you, Athrun, but she _is_ your fiance and if—"

Athrun chuckled. "I believe my father might be changing his mind soon on that," he looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"He and Governor Clyne don't seem to be getting along. To quote my father, 'he's interfering on matters of Junius that don't concern him. I have sole rights and controls over certain policies.' and so on and so on. Looks like he's rethinking our engagement."

Cagalli stared at Athrun and could not get a read on him. There was a hint of surprise (and maybe disappointment), but he was stoic for the most part. How does he feel about the prospect of no longer having a fiance?

"Are you okay with that?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun made a face that read confusion and surprise, as if he never have been asked the question before. And Cagalli assumed that he had not, because she knew that no one had asked her when it came to Yuna Roma Seiran.

"We've been engaged for so long now...I never thought about it. I accepted it because it is my duty to marry her. I do care about her—"

"But what does your heart want, Athrun?"

Again, he was taken aback. Cagalli took a step back. Her heart was racing again, and they were silent again. Suddenly, she did not want to know his answer.

"I forgot that I need to meet Miriallia for something," she said. "I'll catch you later." Quickly, she picked up her notebook and pen, and ran down the hall without looking back.

**Sorry for making ya'll wait again. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Their End

Kira and Ahmed were waiting behind Cagalli when she had found the note sticking out of her locker. They peered over her shoulder as she cautiously unfolded it.

In big, red ink letters: WHORE

Black ink:

Athrun

Kira

Dearka...who's next?

The paper trembled between Cagalli's fingers.

"Why are these…" Ahmed started. He shook his head. "Why is Athrun—"

Kira took the paper from Cagalli's hands. She did not budge. His eyes scanned it once, then twice, then a third. With each scan, his brows furrowed deeper. After a while, Cagalli's arms eventually fell to her side, but her face remained placid.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Kira asked.

For a moment she was silent, not moving, not speaking. It caused Ahmed and Kira to stare at each other with concerned eyes. But, then she turned her head, gave them a curt smile, told them she was fine, and began to leave. Kira grabbed her arm.

"Cagalli—"

This time, when she looked at them, her eyes were red and glossy, but her cheeks were dry. With a trembling lip, she snatched her arm from him and hastily walked away. Ahmed followed her.

"I'll fix this," Kira shouted after them. He remained by her locker, once again staring at the note.

* * *

"Flay looked at us even more nastily than usual...well...normally she just looks at me that way," Cagalli said as she watched the red head disappear into the back of the cafeteria. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Kira shook his head and proceeded to place a fry in his mouth.

Both Cagalli and Athrun titled their heads. "She'll be mad at you," Athrun said.

"Not my problem," Kira responded, stuffing his face with more fries.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other, then at Kira, and then at Tolle (Who was seated beside Kira), but he too was busy stuffing his face and did not notice their stares.

"Kira, I'll go," Cagalli said, her head hanging low. "I don't want to cause trouble between you and Flay, so I'll eat—"

"You won't, because there isn't anything between me and Flay," he said.

The table fell silent and all eyes were on him.

"Flay and I are done."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! This is definitely a longer chapter (super accidental), but I am sure you all won't mind. Don't worry, I won't count this as a long chapter. I do plan on having 2 more of those. **

* * *

Chapter 29: Girl Talk

Cagalli's hand rested on the balcony's railing as she looked up at the night sky, watching the stars be drowned out by the city lights. The cold breeze made the hem of her long, lime green dress sway. She shivered; a sign that it was time to go back in.

"Just a little longer," she said under her breath. Not too long after, her mind began to wander and her gaze was once again captured by the night sky.

"Miss Cagalli?"

Too soon her peace was interrupted. She turned around to find Lacus, clad in a layered, pink dress and a fur shawl, standing at the balcony's entryway.

"I wondered where you drifted to," Lacus said, making her way beside Cagalli. She smiled. Cagalli smiled back, but still turned her gaze. "It's quite chilly," Lacus continued, "won't you come inside?"

"I'm alright," Cagalli said. "I was about to go back in but decided to stay out here longer. It's peaceful."

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Cagalli looked at Lacus, who was leaning over the railing, staring down at the nearly empty streets.

"Th-that's not it!" Cagalli waved her hands. "I truly wanted fresh air. I am grateful that you invited me. Who wouldn't be? You're _Lacus Clyne_."

Lacus giggled. "You make it seem as if I am famous," she laughed again.

Cagalli raised a brow. "You're well on your way. I don't know anyone who doesn't know who _you _are." Cagalli leaned against the railing as well. "To celebrate Lacus' birthday with her...oh how the girls would scream and the guys would melt."

Lacus giggled, but soon her expression fell.

"I'd only want one guy to melt."

Cagalli looked at her, raising another brow. Lacus' face started to match her dress, and her usual serene, controlled manner faltered for a more anxious one.

"Athrun, of course," she said with a toothed grin that Cagalli found unconvincing.

Cagalli frowned. "You didn't mean Athrun." The words rolled off her tongue more sour than she would have liked.

Lacus, not surprisingly, was taken aback by Cagalli's statement.

"You meant Kira."

Again, total astonishment. She looked away from Cagalli completely, leaving Cagalli to stare at the back of her head.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, I won't tell anyone. I understand. Trust me, I do," she sighed.

Lacus slowly faced her. "You seem to know more than I imagined," she said.

"Just something I noticed, that's all. Poor Athrun doesn't have a clue."

"Is that why you won't tell? To spare Athrun's feelings?"

A pause.

"Yes, but not entirely," Cagalli said. "I hope you don't mind, but he told me that your engagement was on the rocks. It was arranged," she shrugged. "I know that game. But, no matter who you're _supposed_ to marry, you can't help who you actually catch feelings for. I know that very well."

"From experience, right? You're an Atha. You must be promised to someone."

Cagalli looked away, her face twisting with shame.

"You're engaged like I am," Lacus said. "And, yet, you like someone else...just like I do."

Cagalli hung her head. "But you and Athrun are much different. I don't even have to see Yuna, but you two have made an effort to be together. Now—"

"Now what?"

"You only do it out of duty now."

"Wasn't it always our duty?"

Cagalli shrugged.

"Athrun and I do care about one another—things between us were going well— but I don't think we care about each other the way we would like. Things started to change because of our parents and after befriending you and Kira."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"I think you know," Lacus smiled, innocently.

"I don't," Cagalli said. "I think Kira could actually like you back— I hope for it, but— "

"You like Athrun."

It was Cagalli's turn to be shocked. Her mouth hung open while Lacus kept her composure.

"I—"

"He seems fond of you, too."

"I don't know." Cagalli could feel her face turning colors.

"I think you should let him know how you feel."

Cagalli's heart and eyes nearly popped out of her body. She thought Lacus was crazy. Bold, but crazy. Maybe a masochist, no a sadist. Because Cagalli couldn't wrap her head around what she just heard. Tell Athrun? Tell Athrun that her heart rate goes up when she's near him, or that she can't stare at his face too long or else she'd get weak-kneed. How do you tell your friend that? How do you tell your _engaged_ friend that?

_How embarrassing would that be? _Cagalli thought.

"Is this how you get your kicks?" she spat. "Have me embarrass myself in front of your fiance. Is it punishment for liking him?"

"You have the wrong idea. I invited you here because I see you as a friend— at least a potential one. Athrun _is_ a friend. I want him to be happy. I think telling him could bring you both joy."

Cagalli didn't know what to say.

Then they heard the door slide open. Lacus' face immediately beamed.

"There you two are," Kira said. "Aren't you cold?"

In a matter of seconds, Lacus was by Kira's side, conversing happily. It was as if she forgot Cagalli was there. As they talked, Lacus' words replayed in her head.

"Are you coming, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm right behind you."

"I really hope you take my suggestion, Miss Cagalli," Lacus said. "It won't hurt."

Kira gave a questioning look, but Cagalli only responded with a shrug. The two then made their way back inside the dining hall. When they were out of sight, Cagalli heaved the heaviest sigh of the night.

* * *

**Do you have a favorite chapter so far? I would love to know which!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Their Ritual

Cagalli was panting when she finally reached Athrun. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "The teacher took forever going over our next assignment."

Athrun was standing by the small, frosted window holding a long, red candle.

"It's fine," he said. "I know it was your idea, but you don't have to keep coming."

"I can't just leave you alone," she spoke softly. "Besides, we're about a week late." She turned to the window, and the two watched the dark clouds pass by.

"You've been doing this with me for the past two months." He didn't look at her.

"Is that a problem?"

She stared directly at him, eyes piercing. He couldn't help but be drawn to them—the pulled him.

"No." he was looking into her eyes. "I'm grateful. My mother would also be grateful." He looked down and sighed. "Maybe I should just thank you."

"Maybe you should," she smirked. "Let's not waste any more time." She went into her pant's pocket and pulled out a lighter. She lit the candle, and Athrun sat it on the windowsill. The two watched, silently, as the flame danced. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello all (anyone who might be out there)! I want you to know that I have not given up on this story, I only took a break. I do want to get through this and make it to the end. With that being said, please enjoy the latest chapter.**

Chapter 31: Other Girls

Cagalli heard giggling as she walked through the empty hall towards her locker. She looked up, stopping in her tracks. Two giddy looking red-headed girls stood in front of her locker. Cagalli had recognized only one of them-a girl with hair shorter than her own. She believed the girl was a sophomore. The other one-the one with pigtails-Cagalli had not seen before. Then she noticed Athrun; he was conversing with them, and he held a smile just as they did (albeit not as bright).

And, unlike them, his face was not so pink that she could see it from where she was standing. Pink faces, bright eyes and uncontained smiles. These girls carried a familiar look, and it made Cagalli's stomach turn something awful.

_They're pretty, _she thought. She licked her lips. _Pretty and he seems to be enjoying their company. Pretty and...pink, well, nearly pink. Just like Lacus. Just like his fiancee. _

Cagalli didn't know how long she stood there, but they seemed not to notice her. The longer they didn't notice, the tighter her stomach felt.

_"I think you should let him know how you feel." _Lacus' words ran through her head. "_It won't hurt."_

Cagalli took a step forward, but paused and, instead, turned on her heel. She would come back for her things later.

* * *

**PS. If you know anyone who reads this, let them know that chapter updates have resumed. Please and thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Truthful Moment

When Athrun had shut his locker he was immediately greeted by Cagalli's sullen face.

"What's up," he said.

"Are you about to go home?" she didn't meet his gaze.

"I'm actually staying a bit to work on a project."

Cagalli sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli bit her lower lip and shook her head. She then proceeded to turn around and make her leave, but, instead, she stood still, her back to him. Her shoulders slumped as she heaved another sigh.

"Actually," she faced him, "there is something that is bothering me...maybe not _bothering_ me, but it will probably be a pain if I don't say it."

Athrun leaned against the lockers, arms folded. He carried a curious yet serious expression that caused Cagalli to blush.

"I...um…" her arms started swinging back and forth, and her gaze darted everywhere. Athrun eventually raised a brow to her. Cagalli felt her temperature rise.

Athrun propped himself off of the lockers. "Cagalli, I really should get going."

"No, wait!"

The hall suddenly seemed so quiet.

"I need you to know something," she said.

"What?"

Cagalli swore she could hear herself gulp. Her heart raced and her hands felt moist. Before she knew it, she word vomited.

In a flurry, she said: "I like you. I really really like you— attracted to you and I have been for a long time." Her mouth clamped shut.

They both stared at each other with shock written on their faces. No one said a thing. When one of them finally took a step forward, the other had run away.

* * *

**Told you I was back uploading. Hang with me!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Bloom

Kira had betrayed her...he just didn't know it.

For nearly an entire week, Cagalli had successfully avoided Athrun. In science, she sat in a different seat and would be the first one to leave at the ring of the bell. She studied in the library or computer lab during lunch and ate her packed meal during study hall. She also avoided her locker whenever he was at his. All of that was done only for him to be standing over her table, in the cafe, ready to assist her with Algebra. Because Kira bailed on her.

"He said he's sorry, but his mom needed him," Athrun said. "I hope you don't mind me as a replacement."

Holding a poker face, Cagalli stared ahead, out of the window. She tapped her pencil on the table. Her heart was ready to leap out of her chest.

"Cagalli?"

She slowly faced him. "It's okay," she said in monotone. "I was about to head out anyway. I have..._errands _to run before it gets too late."

Athrun frowned.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes," she said, standing up.

…

Cagalli huffed as she walked, one bag (filled with pastries that she claimed her caretaker wanted her to pick up) in hand. Athrun was a couple steps behind her. She thought he would go home after she stated she had to run errands, but he insisted on helping with any bags she may carry. She also thought he would leave when he realized she didn't have much to carry at all. Cagalli huffed again as she crossed the street, making her way to the Garden Square of the city's shopping district.

Cagalli sat down on a bench, immediately hopping off from making contact with its icy touch. Athrun giggled. She glared at him.

"You don't need to follow me around ya know," she said. "As you can see, I don't really need your help."

Athrun frowned. "Excuse me."

"So, you can go home," she turned away from him.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Nothing," she folded her arms.

"Then why are you being rude," he said. "Is this how you treat guys that you _like?_"

Cagalli's arms dropped. She became stiff. Silence hung between them for a while.

"Well?"

She took a deep breath. "No," she said. "I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Why?"

Athrun stood beside, but she refused to look at him.

"I was first shocked, but I was happy you said it," he continued.

If possible, Cagalli became even stiffer. Her heart was pounding and she would not budge, but she could feel him getting even closer to her.

"Cagalli?"

It was a whisper, a whisper that caused a tingle up her spine. She slowly turned her head to face him and he was standing only inches away. His gaze emanated warmth; she felt as if— without a care— she could lose herself in it. She took a step back, but his hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back.

"Athrun…"

"Don't run this time."

She gave a timid nod.

"I really was glad to hear it," he said.

"You...you were?"

He nodded. "Because…"

He fell silent, only answering by grabbing her other arm and pulling her closer. He enveloped her, and, once again, she was rigid.

"I'm glad we met," he pulled away.

They looked into each other's eyes, both of their cheeks red. Both carrying pounding hearts. Athrun titled his head forward, his gaze never leaving Cagalli's. The action shocked her, and she could feel herself going into a panic, but the warmth pulled her back in, and, before she knew it, she was leaning forward. Then he seized her lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Late Night

Wind and tree branches rattled the window pane. But, that was not what had Cagalli sitting up in her bed. In the middle of the night —even though it came from down the hall— Cagalli could hear the hacking coming from her father's bedroom. She pulled at her blanket, balling it in her fists. She could hear it over the tapping on her window. It sounded as if he had swallowed something whole, something too big for the esophagus— something made of fur or wool— and he was trying his hardest to bark it up.

Cagalli swung her legs over her bed; goosebumps instantly covered her skin. She took a long, deep breath before her bare feet made contact with the cold wood. She tiptoed to her door, then reached to grab the handle. She didn't move. With her hand resting on the door knob, she listened. She could hear footsteps.

_The nurse?_

Cagalli's hand slowly let go of the knob. She leaned her back against the door and slid down it. She buried her head into her knees, listening as her father's coughs faded away.


End file.
